Slightly's adventure
by hotephuy
Summary: Peter has developed a dark side, which can only be contained when he is with the person that he loves. Slightly puts it upon himself to seek out Peter's true love, while at the same time battling his own mixed feelings for a certain girl and others for a notorious pirate. Join Slightly on his own adventure as he battles for love, friendship, swords and his own awesomness
1. Slightly's sword collection

Slightly P.O.V.

I was insanely bored.

Being one of Peter Pan's lost boys meant your days were filled with fun and adventure, but lately Peter had begun to show certain interest in me. The other boys told me that when I wasn't around Peter became evil. His eyes turned dark, his hair black, and he showed everyone my sword collection. I don't care what he thinks, I'm not a slut. Showing your swords is slutty, and therefore I shall not do it.

For all I knew, this was probably his occupation right this moment because I was on my way to London. Peter's behaviour had gone too far. I needed to find two very special girls, the very Peter Pan's ex-girlfriends! That would be sure to get his mind off of me. The two special ladies were Wendy and Jane Darling, mother and daughter. It's kind of gross, but I've learnt not to judge. I mean, it's not as weird as my own love triangle. But I'll get come that later.

I peeked inside the famous bedroom window. The room inside was dark, the only source of light was a faint candle burning as substitute for a night light. The lock on the window sill was fairly easy to pick open. I imagined it was that way for a reason. I flew through the opening and made my way over to the nearest bed. As soon as I stepped on the floor a loud bang was heard. At first I thought it was I who had stepped on a toy, but I soon looked up to see a lady in the doorway. I put my arms up in defence to show that I wasn't touching anything.

"PETER? IS THAT YOU?"

The owner of the voice could not be mistaken. It was Wendy Darling, with her very much recognisable Chinese accent.

"Sorry miss, it's only me." I apologised.

She blinked.

"Who?"

"Slightly, miss. I'm one of the lost boys. I have come to bring you and Jane back to Neverland."

She didn't answer for a moment, long enough for me to worry, but then she threw her hands up in the air.

"Woohooo! Jane, wake up! Pack your things! We're going on an adventure!"

She danced around the room, waking up her daughter who sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes… her beautiful eyes.

Oh Jane. Oh how I had missed her. How I wanted to show my sword collection for her.

"Hi." I blushed.

She gave me an intense stare and then sighed.

"Oh no. Not again."

The trip to Neverland didn't go the way I'd planned. Jane couldn't fathom any happy thoughts so I had to carry her. Even though I would normally be more than happy to be close to her she was quite heavy and when we arrived my arms were numb. Wendy however shot of almost immediately and was practically close to landing on the third star to the left instead of second to the right out of excitement.

When we finally arrived at the lair all of my swords were scattered all over the floor. Peter was immensely pleased with himself as he made his way over, unaware of our company.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya, eh, Sunshine?" he winked at me, but then, he froze.

"Peter!" Wendy shrieked happily and through her arms around him.

"Wha-what? You're a? You're he-? Wha?"

Peter looked terrified.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Wendy exclaimed.

"S-sure. Slightly? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Peter mumbled and pushed me aside.

I smirked.

"What have you done?" he whispered desperately.

"I thought you needed some company." I said.

"But sweetie, you brought HER. You could have brought anyone, and you brought HER. Why couldn't you have taken Jane instead?"

"I did! She's right.. here.."

She wasn't, I soon discovered.

I began to freak out. Where did my poor little baby go?


	2. Hook's true love

Jane P.O.V.

Once upon a time there was a young girl who despised adventures. She wanted to grow up, to become a responsible young woman, but instead, she was whisked away to Neverland. Twice. Hint, that girl was me. I was stuck on this godforsaken island. Again.

I was already lost. As soon as we had gotten to the lair I had escaped through one of the many hidden tunnels. I now found myself in the midst of the djungle. I hear people calling my name sometimes. It is literally the worst kind of déjà vu.

I thought I was all alone before I felt a hook on my shoulder. I immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Hook." I greeted.

"It is I, Hook, the one and only. The rider of the seas, the dawn of the sun, the magical being that is me. Did you miss me?"

He smiled widely and held his hand out for me to kiss.

I rolled my eyes. Here comes yet another headache.

I slammed his face as I walked past him.

"Hey! That was my good side!" he groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it, but my reflexes are just so good." I snickered.

"Cap'n! Captain, are you okay?"

Mr Smee came running in as I was departing. His beard was even longer than I remember. He looked a bit like Santa Claus.

"Yes I am quite alright, Smee. Get off me! Stop touching my- wait! Girl!"

I stopped moving for a moment.

The captain blushed behing me.

"Have you ehm, have you, ehhh, seen.. Slightly?"

I turned around in surprise.

"You want Slightly? That's low, even for you."

Mr Smee looked very sad as the captain began to defend himself.

"No! No! It's not like that! I just want.. Ehm… Well I do want him, just not in that.. way.."

"Then in what way exactly?" I confronted and put my hand on my hip.

"I want to wake up every morning by his side. I want to see the sun go down next him. I want to hold him tight and whisper in his ear. I want him to be mine, and me to be his."

I stared at him.

"Eww. Gross. Too much information."

Smee started to cry and ran away. The captain looked surprised and said:

"I'm not in love with Slightly or anything. I just feel butterflies whenever he's around."

I was shocked.

"That is just.. too weird. I'll be leaving now. Bye."

Slightly P.O.V.

Jane had been gone for twenty minutes now, and she was still nowhere to be found. I was inconsolable. Wendy had been crying on Peter's shoulder a lot. Peter looked scared for his life. I almost started to feel bad for him, but then he showed Wendy my swords. He claimed it was to cheer her up but I don't buy it. I am still not a slut. The other lost boys were out patrolling, so at least it was a private showing.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Her voice startled us all and we jumped up.

"Jane! You're back!"

"Sure…" She sounded confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ehm.. I don't know. Come. Let's go to bed. It's late, and tomorrow we're going to have an adventure."

"Okay, that sounds alright." She agreed. I led her to my bed and jumped in next to her.

"Good night, pumpkin."

"What are you doing?!"

"Shh… sleep."


End file.
